Signs From Above
by CWolf2
Summary: Two battle fanatics find themselves in a compromising position after a heated battle.


A/N: This is based on a fanart I saw a while back. This is also my hack attempt at something comedic.

**Signs From Above**

Judith felt an ever so pleasant tingle of anticipation ran up her spine as a guttural roar thundered across the wide grassy plain. The tall Krytian readied her spear and rushed forward with her light blue antennae trailing behind. Her boots beat across the hard packed earth in rapid succession, swishing and clipping dry grass blades in her haste.

Rapede suddenly surged by her in a streak of blue and white, cutting a path through the tall grass with his canine speed. As Rapede became a speck in the distance another set of footsteps joined the speeding Krytian and the sound of metal rung in her sensitive long ears.

Running full tilt, Yuri positioned his fighting claw in one hand and blade in the other. Both eager warriors exchanged maddening grins before falling into step with each other.

"Pork fest at 12 o'clock!" Raven shouted from the rear as he let an arrow fly into the raging herd of charging wild boar. A surge of power ignited as soon as the screaming arrow embedded itself into the ground, unleashing an explosion of dust and rocks.

It wasn't a powerful attack, but it served its purpose to divide the monster herd's tightly packed formation and send the frothing beasts into a panic.

A split second later with a grin tugging at her lips Judith launched herself into the melee. Yuri wasn't far behind and his blade sliced cleanly into the confused stampede taking down one of the smaller beasts.

Judith let pure instinct drive her movements. She loved the surge of power that rippled through her muscles as she continued to launch herself into the air ready to rain down bloody terror on the monsters below.

The wind tore at her scant clothing and pulled at her silky blue antennae. For a moment she was flying and a fierce excitement sent tiny electric thrills radiating out from her core. Judith let the pull gravity take over as she gracefully readied her spear to strike. And like a thunderclap, the spear struck an unsuspecting beast twice her height. When she landed the beast's wild glassy eyes rolled back and it collapsed onto the ground over top a growing pool of dark blood.

Judith pulled her weapon free from the twitching carcass, and scanned her surroundings with feverish eyes. She swung her spear around in a powerful arc, knocking back three enraged beasts that tried to trample her.

"Don't tell me you're done already, Judy!" Yuri yelled as his blade easily sliced through across the snout of a boar that tried to gore him.

Judith grinned maniacally, "Hardly." She expertly spun on her heel and brought the butt of her spear down hard on the skull of a creature that rushed her from behind.

"I'm just getting started!" she said breathily with blood splattered across her pale skin, and with that she was airborne once again.

Not to be outdone, Yuri flicked the blood from his blade threw himself into battle. Judith's battle fever was infectious; he couldn't help feel the excitement tighten in his gut.

Judith was flying again when she finally laid eyes on her final kill. From the beast's sheer size and unique markings, this guy had to be the leader. It already sported vicious lacerations from Rapede's long hunting knife. The beast staggered around wildly goring and trampling its own herd mates in its madness.

Judith positioned her spear to finish off the beast, letting gravity accelerate her descent to terrifying speeds.

On the ground, however, Yuri had joined Rapede as the canine fighter circled the large beast.

"Ready boy?" Yuri yelled, wiping the sweat and blood from his cheek.

Rapede growled before charging forward with a powerful surge of his hind legs. He skidded to a halted under the raging beast's front legs and in an acrobatic move twisted to slice a cross its neck. The beast reared and roared thunderously exposing its wounded neck where Yuri rushed in with a powerful vertical slash that sealed the monster's fate.

The beast teetered precariously leaving Yuri panting heavily as it fell to the ground, unaware of current dilemma unfolding in the air.

Falling fast, Judith's red tinted eyes widened as her spear tip hurtled towards Yuri's head. With a herculean effort she pulled up her spear mid fall against the downward forces. However, momentum was a cruel mistress and Judith found that her body was hurtling towards Yuri like an unstoppable comet.

In a split second the feeling of impending doom made Yuri look up. His mouth fell open in a horrified "O" as Judith's body slammed into his from above. The pair slid back on the hard packed ground, creating a deep grove that stretched a couple of yards.

"Geeze! Why do you guys always rush ahead like that!" Rita stomped purposefully through the tall grass in her mismatch leggings, angrily swatting away the talk stalks as she came upon the battleground with the princess hot on her heels.

"I mean-" Rita finally broke through the tall grass and froze.

"Oh my!" Estelle's hands flew to her mouth as her cheeks proceeded to catch fire. Meanwhile Rapede cocked his canine head curiously to the side with a questioning whine.

Soon Raven and Karol were brought up the rear, navigating through the tangle of grass and brush, "So where are our two battle maniacs? Looks like they took care of things pretty- Huh?"

Karol tried to jump and see over Raven's shoulder. "What? What is it?" The poor boy couldn't figure out why everyone was suddenly struck silent.

Sore and slightly dazed, Judith turned around to see her teammates, each with their jaw on the ground. She blinked again trying to gain her bearings when she noticed something thrashing beneath her.

Judith's eyes traveled downwards every so slowly.

Rough hands grabbed at her knees in desperation, for between her thighs Yuri was in the midst of a serious struggle. The flare of her skirt covered the swordsman's face and behind her his legs flailed uselessly.

Judith shifted around. It appeared Yuri had broken her fall. That would explain the heaving chest on which her backside resided. But the slightly dazed Krytian did not have much time to contemplate her situation. In the blink of an eye, Rita and Estelle dashed to the entangle pair and grabbed Judith by each arm and bodily dragged her off of their suffocating teammate.

Once the weight was lifted off of his chest Yuri lie still, staring blankly at the cloud-streaked sky and oddly… listless?

Karol bent beside Yuri and shook his shoulder, "Yuri? Yuri?"

No response. In fact Yuri's eyes took on a far away glassy quality.

Panicked, Karol turned to Raven. "I think he's hurt. What'll we do? Where's Estelle?"

"Relax," Raven sauntered over with a knowing grin. "The girls are over there, but this guy'll be just fine."

Raven grabbed a fistful of Yuri's collar. "Watch and learn," he said cockily.

"Hey, Yuri," Raven shouted. He yanked Yuri up into a seated position and slapped the swordsman across the face in each direction. "Yuri!"

For a second Yuri sat up straight, but the moment was lost when his head rolled back on his shoulders.

"Come on, man! Snap out of it!" Raven gave Yuri a firm shake. "What did you see?"

Karol looked at Raven oddly. The old man's eyes were focused and demanding, it almost made Karol want to hop to attention. "Ah, Raven… I think you're hurting him."

With this head still rolling from shoulder to shoulder, he mumbled the word, "blue…"

"Yuri! Don't fail me now my boy!" Raven gave another shake.

Another phrase tumbled out of Yuri's mouth, prompted by Raven shaking. "Soft, so soft those li- Urggh!"

Yuri shot up on his own accord and held his head between both hands. He curled into himself hiding his features with his long dark hair.

"Yuri, are you alright?" Karol asked, worriedly hovering over his teammate.

"Fine," came the gruff reply, shooing the younger boy away.

Raven sat back on his heels with a contemplative look on his face, as he scratched his stubbled chin thoughtfully.

"Yuri? Are you hurt?" This time it was Estelle who kneeled down with her face full of worry, and her hands glowing with her healing arts at the ready.

"I said I'm fine," Yuri said even more forcefully.

Estelle flinched back, not sure what to do. At this Raven grinned mischievously.

"Alright kids, time to move on," Raven said herding both Karol and Estelle away to where Rita had successfully gotten Judith unsteadily to her feet. "I believe us men need a minute to ourselves."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Rita called from across the clearing with her hands planted firmly on her narrow hips.

Raven grinned lecherously, "That's privileged information." This earned a huff and an eye roll from the young sorceress.

Once Karol and Estelle were out of the way, Raven planted himself in front of Yuri.

"Need a minute to cool down, hot shot?" the old archer grinned.

Yuri only nodded his head in agreement as he used his arms to cover his lap.

"That good, huh?"

One of Yuri's ears that poked out between the long strands of black hair turned beet red.

"Yuri, my boy, there aren't many better ways to get taken out in this life," Raven said sagely. "What you just encounter was the promised land! There isn't a man this side of the continent that wouldn't kill for the view you just had."

Yuri drew his knees up even further and groaned miserably; Raven titled his head sympathetically.

"You know, I could probably get Rita over there to hit you with one of those icy spells of hers," Raven said giving Yuri and understanding pat on the shoulder.

After a lengthy silence, Yuri mumbled, "J-just give me a minute."

End


End file.
